1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to prefabricated gas fireplaces that employ gas control valves. More particularly, the present invention relates to a novel natural language control module for controlling gas valves in gas fireplaces as well as other functions in gas fireplaces.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, it was known that standard commercially available millivolt gas control valves could be modified to control their xe2x80x9cOnxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cOffxe2x80x9d state by employing a remote transmitter which sent signals to a receiver at the gas control valve. The receiver activated the manual or electrical switch circuits in the gas valve causing the flow of gas to the gas burner system to go either xe2x80x9cOnxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cOffxe2x80x9d.
In our U.S. Pat. No. 5,890,485 issued Apr. 6, 1999 for a Dancing Flame Control System for Gas Fireplaces there is shown and described several systems for modulating the gas being supplied to a gas burner or burners of the fireplace to cause the height of the burner flames to vary with respect to time. This system produced a dancing flame by employing external solenoid control valves in the gas supply lines to the burner.
Remote control systems that control gas valves in a fireplace accomplish their desired functions but are very expensive. For example, gas fireplaces which now employ remote control systems and use remote transmitters and receiver/transmitter actuators at the fireplace, retail for more than two-hundred dollars. Such fireplaces are being marketed by Heat xe2x80x94Nxe2x80x94 Glo Fireplace Products, Inc. under the Model Number 6000TR as well as other models.
It would be desirable to maintain the desired remote control functions and to add more control functions to a fireplace while substantially reducing the price for remote transmitters and receiver/transmitters used in the above-mentioned remote control fireplaces.
It is a principal object of the present invention to eliminate the cost of conventional remote control transmitters and receiver transmitters used to control gas fireplaces and yet maintain or expand the control functions of the gas fireplace.
It is a principal object of the present invention to provide a microphone actuated voice responsive module which generates a plurality of control signals capable of operating any and all manual functions and controls of a gas fireplace.
It is a principal object of the present invention to provide a voice actuated or voice responsive module that generates control signals and responds to predetermined words in a manner that enhances understanding of the spoken words.
It is a principal object of the present invention to provide a voice actuated module with a sleep mode and a wake up command.
It is a principal object of the present invention to provide a two-stage voice responsive system for generating control signals comprising a recognition command followed by an activation command that is universal and not voice specific.
It is a principal object of the present invention to eliminate the need for battery operated remote controllers which fail, become lost or misplaced.
It is a general object of the present invention to provide a simple visual command recognition indicator associated with a voice recognition system.
It is another general object of the present invention to provide a novel fireplace that may be easily controlled by handicapped persons.
According to these and other objects of the present invention, there is provided a voice responsive system for controlling any and all electrical components and switches employed in a gas fireplace that enables any person to effect with voice commands those functions which could be operated manually or remotely heretofore.